Halberd
]] The Halberd (or Battleship Halberd) is the Flagship of the Meta-Kights and is often more associated with Meta Knight. It has a large double-barrel gun, dubbed the Combo Cannon by fans, that shoots giant cannonballs and a blue laser. It also has an arm that can either grab and throw or drop bombs. In the Games Kirby Super Star Appears in the Revenge of Meta Knight game. Players go through the battle ship, destroying it one piece at a time, eventually facing off with Meta Knight himself. In the Super Smash Bros. Games thumb|The Halberd as seen in [[Super Smash Bros. Brawl]]The Battleship is a location that combatants can fight on in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This stage begins in a hangar on the high seas. The platform follows the Halberd as it departs. Eventually, you land on the ship’s deck, where combatants will also have to worry about the Combo Cannon as well as other fighters. It launches beams and missiles, and even attacks with its arm. The Battleship Halberd appears not only in multiplayer Brawl stages, but also plays a very important role in The Subspace Emissary. That role is something you’ll have to look forward to. In Kirby: Right Back At Ya! It appears late on in the Anime to take Kirby and co. to EnEmE. Meta Knight had been building it in secret since he arrived in Dreamland. If anyone (specifically Nightmare) discovered it, all would be lost. The anime version sports a more sleek, streamlined appearance than the game version, but keeps many of the signature design features such as Meta Knight's mask, the bat-like wings and the Combo Cannon. It is capable of traveling using worm holes, reaching Nightmare's Fortress 900 light years away in a very short time. It possesses massive firepower and an effective force shield. The wings can be retracted when the situation calls for it. Its size is never specifically stated, but it's much larger than even Dedede's castle. It is also a much more superior machine compared to Nightmare's Destrayers. It easily shoots down groups Destrayers during the attack on Nightmare's Fortress. Inside are long corridors with special trolleys to make travel faster, and many rooms including a kitchen, jail, training room, and the massive engine room. The bridge is made to be run by a small crew, specifically Meta Knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight. Trivia * The anime version of the ship appears to be based on the battleship from the 1973 anime Space Battleship Yamato, sporting a similar look and even using the same sound effects for its weapons. It is assumed to be an homage to that series, as the show is known for doing such things. * Strangely, the Combo Cannon's giant cannonballs can be inhaled for the Yo-yo ability. * The Halberd is named after a weapon of the same name. A halberd is a two-handed pole weapon that came to prominent use during the 14th and 15th centuries. The halberd consists of an axe blade topped with a spike mounted on a long shaft. It always has a hook or thorn on the back side of the axe blade for grappling mounted combatants. Category:Places